<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are my best mistake by spectreink91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635869">you are my best mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreink91/pseuds/spectreink91'>spectreink91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth AU, Childbirth, Cuddles, Geralt and Jaskier's little family, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is so sweet, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post Episode 6 Fix, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Pregnant Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, going into labor, graphic birth, miracle baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreink91/pseuds/spectreink91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left carrying an impossible child since Yen, Geralt gives birth after a hunt with Jaskier by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geralt is Sorry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are my best mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156602">Vertigo</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways">NeverAndAlways</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is! My first one-off, and my first mpreg. </p><p>Although I love a/b/o, this one isn't under that umbrella. It's truly a miracle birth in that Geralt didn't have/wouldn't have been able to carry the child were it not for the union Yen and he shared (though I don't put details for that in the fic; I like leaving it a bit ambiguous). </p><p>I am a HUGE pregnant!Geralt fan, and there just isn’t enough of that on here, and I intend to fix that. 😬😬😬👀👀👀👀</p><p>Though I was specifically inspired by<br/>“Vertigo” by NeverAndAlways,<br/>I have a list of my fave Geraskier mpregs: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648231/chapters/54131065<br/>“Filling the Void” by JustSimpleThings</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785769/chapters/62628853<br/>“On the Mountain” by Anonymous</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612626/chapters/56665036<br/>“The Best of You and Me” by giddytf2</p><p> </p><p>This fic does have <em>relatively</em> graphic birth, FYI, but I tried to make it more about the experience of it for Geralt and not the actual gore.</p><p>There is SO much Geraskier fluff in this and UGH I loved writing this so fucking much. </p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an easy kill, as far as the circumstances were concerned. Jaskier had done well with his short blade, picking up on the past couple months of training with far more ease than Geralt expected, and having an additional hand in these hunts gave Geralt a necessary advantage—especially since his additional weight threw off his balance and made him sluggish and exhausted. </p><p>The troll was already weakened from Jaskier’s stabs on its arms and chest, and Geralt, clutching his laden middle, managed a sizable leap, the like he hadn’t made in months, and lopped off its head with his sword, black blood spraying like a fountain as the body crumpled into the dirt. </p><p>Jaskier was whooping and hollering, waving his short blade in the air in triumph, and Geralt smiled, never tiring of how excited Jaskier got over a successful contract. </p><p>“Sheath your blade before you stab yourself,” Geralt chuckled.</p><p>“When you can catch me, you can boss me around,” Jaskier teased, wiping his blade on his pants and sliding it back in the leather scabbard on his belt. </p><p>Geralt paused, eyes widening in bewilderment as his whole body shuddered. In one seismic grip, his torso seized, and his face paled as he dropped his sword. </p><p>Jaskier, hand tangled in the blood-soaked hair of the fallen beast’s head, stopped mid-step.</p><p>“Geralt...?”</p><p>The Witcher spread his hand over his round abdomen. </p><p>“Jaskier…“ Geralt wheezed, breathlessness shifting to pain as he grimaced. “—Fuck...”</p><p>He gasped when fluid splashed from between his legs, soaking his pants and pooling on the ground. </p><p>“<em>FUCK</em>!” Geralt roared, hand pressing tighter to his contracting belly and chest trembling at the effort to keep himself standing.</p><p>Jaskier dropped the head and bolted to his side, wrapping his arm around Geralt’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well it’s a little late for preliminaries, isn’t it?” he said, resting his head on Geralt’s temple as the pain continued. “It’s alright—we’re gonna get you to an inn, into a nice warm tub, and see this thing through. It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p>Geralt’s left knee buckled when the next pain hit him and Jaskier barely managed to keep them both standing. </p><p>“We’re—not gonna make it to an—inn,” he groaned through gritted teeth, suddenly so conscious of the babe’s head between his hips he was afraid she would fall out if he took a wrong step.</p><p>Jaskier kissed Geralt’s cheek. “We’re still gonna be alright. You’re gonna tell me what to do, and everything will be alright. We’ll get camp set up and we’ll take it one minute at a time.”</p><p>“Easier for you to say,” Geralt snapped, halting their uneasy steps and hunching over his knees, shutting his eyes in an attempt to fall into pain management meditation. It didn’t help—not nearly as much as Jaskier tugging Geralt upright and setting his hands on the bard’s shoulders. To do this right, he would’ve had to start meditation when the pains first started, and that was hours ago. </p><p>Jaskier was no weakling, but even Geralt was surprised at how formidable a wall he made for Geralt to lean the bulk of his weight on. </p><p>“—We don’t have long,” Geralt panted when he could speak, hand cradling his taut stomach, muscles hard and skin stretched and painful to the touch. “She’s moving down fast—awful eager to get here.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded, eyes uncharacteristically serious. “How about the dell we passed on the way, just over that hill? </p><p>Geralt nodded, remembering. “About a quarter mile back.”</p><p>Jaskier brushed the sweaty bangs out of Geralt’s eyes. “Can you make it that far?” </p><p>“I don’t have a choice, do I?” he replied. “Neither of us want her born here.”</p><p>He exhaled as his stomach finally eased enough to take a full breath. </p><p>“Grab the troll’s head. We’ll collect the payment after.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded dutifully, leading Geralt to Roach and making sure he had a firm grip on her saddle before returning to the carcass. </p><p>Roach whinnied and brushed his shoulder with her nose and Geralt chuckled. </p><p>“That’s right, you’re gonna be an aunt today,” he said, finding a palpable comfort in running his fingers through her mane and down her neck. “She’s gonna love you.”</p><p>The spasms started in his hips this time and wrapped with a wraith’s grip around his midsection and Geralt groaned as he tucked his head against the leather, panting open-mouthed to keep from biting his lip. Roach nickered but didn’t budge, as stalwart an aid as Jaskier was. </p><p>Geralt was far more fortunate at this point in his life, to have Roach and Jaskier and the babe, than he’d ever remembered being. </p><p>“Jaskier?” he called, feeling rooted to the spot and terrified that he wouldn’t be able to move. </p><p>“I’m right here, love,” Jaskier called from the other side of the saddle, Geralt opening his eyes enough to see the troll’s head was now tied on Roach’s left side.</p><p>“Can you ride?” Jaskier asked, taking his hand and wiping the sweat out of Geralt’s eyes with a handkerchief from his pocket.</p><p>Geralt’s aching back begged for relief, but his hips and painfully-stretching folds behind his flaccid cock told him sitting on a moving saddle wasn’t a possibility. </p><p>He shook his head. “Too far along. Will do more harm than good.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded and wrapped his arm around Geralt’s waist. </p><p>“Hold onto the saddle horn, and we’ll walk there as quick as we can.” </p><p>Jaskier made to move, but Geralt stopped him, pulling him close and breathing in his scent.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he murmured as he kissed his cheek, repressed fear shaking his voice. </p><p>“You won’t ever have to find out,” Jaskier replied with a warm smile. “C’mon—let’s get you away from this carnage. If it’s turning my stomach, I can’t imagine what it’s doing to yours.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They’d made it a hundred yards—just over the top of the hill—when Geralt couldn’t move any further. The contractions had gone from intermittent pangs to an unbearable strain, and Geralt let out a full-on scream when the most recent one finally peaked, making his vision white-out before releasing its hold. </p><p>“Jas—I can’t—“ he groaned.</p><p>“Well, there’s nothing that says she has to be born in the dell!” Jaskier panted cheerfully, exhausted from half-carrying Geralt up the hill and stopping several times.</p><p>Leading Geralt and Roach to the nearby crop of trees, Jaskier anchored Geralt to Roach’s saddle and tied her lead to a branch and unbuckled the leather clasps that kept the saddle bags and blankets in place, hiding his nerves as he said,<br/>
“This looks like a perfect place to meet our offspring! A lovely sunset, beautiful brush, soft padding of moss at the base of these trees. I’ll roll out some blankets and we’ll get you set up here. With a fire and some boiling water, it’ll be grand.”</p><p>If he could breathe, he would’ve smiled. Leave it to his bard to be positive about this when every part of Geralt was a tightened mass of nerves, both from the contractions and from the fear that something would go wrong.</p><p>Roach whinnied just as another pain started, and Geralt had just enough forethought to clamp his hands over the lip of the saddle to hold himself up when his knees shook like quaking rocks. Pressure in his pelvis continued to mount, though not enough to start pushing yet, and Geralt feared he might not have enough strength to get through it if the pains got worse.</p><p>Even the Trials paled in comparison to this.<br/>
“Geralt?” </p><p>Jaskier was behind him, one arm anchored under his shoulder, the other around his arm. </p><p>The pang released, and Geralt nearly sobbed. Every inch of his child being forced through his body was excruciating and sobering—this wasn’t supposed to be a possibility for him, though it grew harder to cherish the experience the more he felt like it was going to kill him.</p><p>“How much longer do the pangs go on for?” Jaskier asked, kneeling down to remove Geralt’s boots and socks.</p><p>“Hard to say,” Geralt grumbled, exhaling in relief when Jaskier undid his belt and dropped his pants and smallclothes to his ankles. “Some labors take days—though neither the mother or child usually live through those. Some are half a day, or less—though most are somewhere in the middle.”</p><p>Jaskier eased him back and held up one foot, then the other, to toss the soaked clothing aside. Replacing the saddle lip with his hand, he shuffled Geralt over the knots of weeds underfoot to the patch of green moss and clover that grew under the shade of several tall oak trees, their leaves tinged yellow with the coming Fall. </p><p>“When did your pains start?” Jaskier asked as squatted with Geralt’s back pressed to his chest and eased him down. </p><p>“Jaskier, wait—don’t use the bedroll—use a blanket.”</p><p>“I will not have our child born on a ratty old blanket! We’ll buy another bedroll.”</p><p>The relief Geralt felt at sitting and resting back against him quelled any further objection, and he shut his eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, love,” Jaskier pressed, voice firm. “When did your pangs start?” </p><p>Geralt grunted, shifting when he felt the edges of another contraction wrapping around his middle. “Last night. I thought we’d have time to get to the next town—and we needed this contract.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes tightened in anger. “You’re going to hear about that later.” </p><p>Geralt couldn’t help a smile, though he knew Jaskier’s anger was not one to mess with—until he met his bard, he didn’t know what it was like to have someone care so much for him. </p><p>Another three pangs passed, leaving Geralt’s eyes red with tears and his chest shaking with groans as he felt the head of his child steadily moving downward.</p><p>A precious few minutes passed with only a minor contraction, and Geralt could almost start to think again about what all this meant—what it would mean to be a father when he’d finally birthed this child.</p><p>Jaskier kissed Geralt’s temple and said,“It seems you’re getting a bit of a break.” </p><p>“Means it’s almost time. I’ll be bearing down soon.” </p><p>“Since I doubt you’ll be in your full mind then, is there anything I should know?” </p><p>Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and laced their fingers together. “When the baby starts to crown, I’ll try and pant my way through it to keep from tearing, though you’ll need to remind me to pace—I’ll be delirious with the urge by then. And when the head comes out, check for the cord around its neck.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded rapidly, and Geralt stroked his cheek with his sweaty fingers. </p><p>“Don’t worry—you’ll do fine.”</p><p>He smirked. “I should be telling you that, love.”</p><p>Jaskier snuck his arm around Geralt’s waist, waiting for Geralt to nod before letting his hand rest with a ghost of a touch on his stomach.</p><p>“Everything’s going alright?” </p><p>Geralt nodded, brushing his nose against Jaskier’s. “It’s going like it should. Nothing out of the ordinary yet.”</p><p>The baby kicked and Jaskier gasped in delight, Geralt smiling and kissing him. </p><p>“She loves you so much,” he murmured. </p><p>Jaskier relaxed, tracing his thumb along Geralt’s distended belly button. </p><p>“Have you ever helped someone give birth?” he asked. </p><p>Geralt started to answer and grimaced at the start of a fresh pang, Jaskier offering him his hand and Geralt took it without thinking, Jaskier wincing but refusing to let go until the pain faded. </p><p>“Don’t let me do that again, lark,” Geralt panted when he could speak. “I don’t want to break your fingers—I’d never forgive myself if you couldn’t play again.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, disappointed. “Well...when you put it that way.”</p><p>Geralt tugged at the sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his chest and stomach and fought the urge to strip, knowing he’d need the clothing cover against the coming evening chill. </p><p>“I’d helped birth a few years ago,” Geralt finally replied. “This young lass, hiding in a barn from her father. She had a little boy.” He paused. “...Neither of them lasted the night.”</p><p>At the horror-stricken look on Jaskier’s face, Geralt clarified, “She’d been cursed—I didn’t know it 'til I saw the baby. I couldn’t believe she’d lived as long as she had with that inside her.” </p><p>He shook his head, closing his eyes and taking Jaskier’s hand. </p><p>“Jas…if something happens during the birth…”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head violently, tightening his hold on Geralt’s stomach.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” he hissed. “Don’t you dare ask me to choose between you and this child.”</p><p>“Jaskier...Witchers aren’t meant to give birth. I don’t know what will happen when I start to push—“</p><p>“No, I will not listen to this! You will both survive this, and we will be a family. You said yourself, it’s all progressing normally.” He laid Geralt’s hand beneath his, the babe kicking against their joined hands as though on cue. </p><p>“I’m not giving up on either one of you,” Jaskier continued, “and I will not choose because you will both survive this. Alright?”</p><p>Geralt exhaled, shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against Jaskier’s chin. </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Good. I can’t bear to move, but I need to get a fire going before nightfall. Are there any streams nearby, or should I just ration what we have left in the waterskins?”</p><p>With more effort than Geralt expected, he focused his enhanced hearing, and to his relief, there was a stream just a few yards away. </p><p>“Head that way, down the hill,” he murmured, pointing to the right. “Take the skins and the bucket. Fill ‘em as full as you can.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded and slid out from behind him, bunching up one of the blankets to create a makeshift pad for Geralt’s neck and back.</p><p>He was already panting and wheezing through another pain, and he shut his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the internal rhythm of his daughter’s steadily increasing heartbeat in her own difficult journey to enter the world. </p><p>“Breathe, darling,” Jaskier whispered, hands on Geralt’s shoulders. “Keep breathing. You’re almost there.” </p><p>He canted his hips as the contraction passed another threshold of pain and collapsed back against the tree when it finished. </p><p>“Go on, Jas,” he breathed. “It won’t be long now.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed his hand and raced down the hill, bucket slung over one shoulder and the four waterskins on the other, Geralt chuckling when he slipped at the bottom and still managed to keep himself upright when he found the stream curving a crooked path just below where Geralt sat. </p><p>He was glad the water was so close—hearing Jaskier’s murmurs and humming helped keep him distracted from the growing fear over what he’d be facing next. One pain and another passed before Jaskier made it back up the hill, the bard gasping when he found Geralt rocking on his hands and knees, head hung between his tense and shaking shoulders. </p><p>“Is it time?” Jaskier asked as soon as he threw the water skins and the now-half empty bucket down in his haste. </p><p>The pains weren’t stopping now, and the pressure was searing.</p><p>“I don’t know—I don’t think so—not yet—” Geralt gasped, dry-heaving over the bedroll as he curled over his bent arms. </p><p>Nothing came up—he hadn’t eaten in a full day with how nauseous he’d felt.</p><p>This would be worth it. This would be worth every single gasping curse and tearing constriction—unlike the Trials, this was something, someone, he chose. Someone he was desperate to meet. </p><p>Though his stomach burned to the touch from the painful tightening of his skin, he couldn’t help but caress it.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet you, little bairn,” he murmured. </p><p>He lifted his head, watching Jaskier anxiously snap twigs in half and gather kindling into a pile to start a fire a few feet away, cursing when the flint didn’t catch. </p><p>Geralt smiled, inhaled as much as his laden lungs would allow, and managed a small burst of sparks from the tips of his fingers in a weak manifestation of Igni to light the pile of bark and dead grass. </p><p>Jaskier gasped indignantly at the sudden fire, wagging his finger in Geralt’s face after making sure the rest of the pile caught the flames.</p><p>“You stop that! No more spells. You need to save your strength.” After filling the stew pot with water to hang over the fire, he crawled over and kissed his forehead. “But thank you, love.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Geralt murmured, eyes burning. “For…everything. For taking me back, for forgiving me, for not leaving me after…”</p><p>After he’d found out about the impossible child Geralt carried. </p><p>Yen didn’t want “the demon spawn of their coupling”—or at least that’s what she’d hissed when he told her.<br/>
He’d been plagued with nightmares ever since that she would steal their child away from him—but every day passed without her, and it grew easier to let go, and forget. </p><p>And to hold onto what was real and good, and always right in front of him. </p><p>Jaskier guessed his thoughts and took Geralt’s cheeks in his hands. </p><p>“She’s ours…blood or not, she’s ours…and I love her so much.”</p><p>Jaskier’s gaze softened in its worry as he kissed him.</p><p>“I love you,” he breathed. </p><p>Geralt ducked his head to rest it against Jaskier’s chest. “I love you.”</p><p>The bard hummed as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. </p><p>“You’ll tire yourself out if you stay like this for much longer, love,” Jaskier urged. “Do you want to stand?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can,” Geralt gritted, panting as a wave of pressure shook his hips and thighs. </p><p>“Do you want to stand?” Jaskier asked, eyes bright and pleading. “Because I can hold you up. Even if I have to use Roach as ballast, we can make it happen.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, nickering for Roach when Jaskier understandably struggled to lift him. The mare lowered her head under their joined arms and raised them both slowly, neighing when Geralt kissed the flat of her nose and motioned her back to the tree. </p><p>“Thanks, girl,” Geralt murmured as he settled his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders, finding unexpected relief in his new position.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably on his heels. The end was coming, sure as the sun was setting behind them. </p><p>“Ready?” Jaskier murmured, watching his expression for the slightest change. </p><p>Geralt smirked, cupping Jaskier’s cheek in one hand and kissing him with a light brush of his lips. </p><p>“As much as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>The fire’s crackling under the pot of boiling water a few feet away from them gave him a surprising comfort, and Geralt inhaled, tight stomach like a boulder dragging him earthward.</p><p>“Have you decided on a name?” Jaskier asked. </p><p>Geralt nodded. “…Kasia.” </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes lit up as he smiled. </p><p>“Oh Geralt—that’s perfect.”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes—I really do.”</p><p>The next pain tackled him straight out of the last one, and Geralt panted rapidly, vision straining as he spread his legs further apart and pressed his forehead into Jaskier’s chest. </p><p>“Oh fuck—!” </p><p>He gasped, a wave of trembling energy and demanding pressure searing through him.  </p><p>“Jas—Jaskier—” he grunted. “I have to—“ </p><p>“Go ahead, love,” he reassured, stroking his hands over Geralt’s shoulders. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>He dug his toes into the dirt, more terrified of bringing his daughter into the world than anything he’d ever faced.<br/>
Jaskier took his cheeks in his hands.</p><p>“Push, Geralt. You can do this—No one has waited longer for their child than you.” </p><p>He inhaled as his eyes filled with tears and he bore down into the pulsing demand, legs quaking and a groan of fulfilled need seething through his clenched teeth.  </p><p>Roach whinnied from the tree she hid behind as Geralt paused to catch his breath, waves of tension begging for him to continue, but he knew he’d have to rest between pangs or he’d never make it through. </p><p>“That’s it, Geralt…” Jaskier encouraged with an overwhelmed and nervous smile, patting down Geralt’s sweaty face and neck with a cotton handkerchief pulled from his pocket. “Keep breathing. You’re doing great.” </p><p>Geralt wanted to say that he’d never seen a birth so how would he know, when it hit him again and he squatted into the urge, inadvertently forcing Jaskier to his knees. </p><p>“I’m fine, love!” he exclaimed cheerfully when Geralt tried to move, the bard patting his clenching hand before swiping the auburn bangs out of his eyes as he ducked under the hem of Geralt’s shirt to look. “Just fine. Keep your hands on my shoulders, you aren’t hurting me. And this way I can keep an eye on things down here.”</p><p>Geralt huffed, shoulders tensing and chest shaking as he squeezed Jaskier’s shoulder. </p><p>“Here it comes again.” He forced his trembling hands open and Jaskier raised a quirked brow. </p><p>“You have bruise salve, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “You just focus on pushing, and if I need to move, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>He couldn’t resist clenching Jaskier’s shoulders on the next pain, and was so lost in it, he didn’t have the heart to feel guilty about it yet.</p><p>Time melted into pain…days could have passed around them, and Geralt wouldn’t have noticed. Again and again and again he bore down with every bit of his strength, only to feel the smallest give each time, the erratic sound of her heartbeat lodged between his hips making him fear that this wouldn’t end well for either of them. </p><p>“I can’t—I can’t do this—“ Geralt growled, voice rough and scraping the back of his throat. “Jas—this isn’t working...”</p><p>He was still bearing down as he spoke—he couldn’t help but give in to the primal urge, and Jaskier waited for him to gasp and catch his breath to stand, keeping Geralt’s hands on his shoulders.  </p><p>“Lay down or kneel on all fours?” he asked. </p><p>Geralt grunted and growled as he started pushing again, and Jaskier chirped, “All fours it is!” </p><p>Murmuring encouragement and praise, Jaskier shakingly carried the bulk of Geralt’s weight against his chest as he helped him kneel and plant his hands back on the bedroll. The bard knelt in front of him, brow furrowed and eyes glistening.</p><p>Geralt gasped in relief and held his stomach tight, pawing at Jaskier’s hands on the ground in front of him.</p><p>“She moved,” Geralt sobbed, huffing as the urge to push reignited with even more fury than before. “<em>Fuck</em>, she’s finally moved—“</p><p>Jaskier was on him instantly, tugging him to rest chest to chest against him, and he kissed Geralt’s cheek, his own cheek wet with tears as he whispered in his ear,<br/>
“Almost there—you can do this, love.”</p><p>Scorching pain burst between his legs and he howled into the open air.</p><p>“Jas—JASKIER—!” Geralt cried, burrowing his head into his bard’s shoulder, panting and keening. “Is that—is she—“</p><p>Jaskier reached around and Geralt hissed at the pain of the bard’s calloused fingers gently circling his entrance. </p><p>There. </p><p>Geralt could feel it now, too. </p><p>“Oh, Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, tears choking his voice. “I can feel the top of her head! She’s almost here!”</p><p>Geralt hunched forward onto his hands and screamed as he pushed, reaching around and cupping his fingers around Jaskier’s, feeling every painful inch of his daughter. </p><p>“Come on little one—“ Geralt begged through clenched teeth. “Come on…we want to meet you—“</p><p>The pang eased and he screamed in frustration and kept pushing, unable to stop. </p><p>He was sure Jaskier was talking to him—but he couldn’t hear anything outside of his hoarse voice screaming in his ears. </p><p>Then her head came, the weight of it against the back of his thighs the reality of her life that he needed for this final stretch—and with one more push, she slipped out of him and into Jaskier’s arms.</p><p>He burst into tears, hunched over his arms, sweat-dripping face buried in the bedroll. </p><p>Jaskier’s hand was rubbing consoling circles into Geralt’s back, and he was sobbing, too. </p><p>“Oh god, Geralt—honey, she’s perfect. S-she’s beautiful…”</p><p>He turned onto his back, letting his weak legs fall open, and sniffled, wiping his shaking forearm across his eyes to clear the sweat and tears. The babe was held in Jaskier’s arms, the bard’s shirt sleeves now stained with blood and birth fluids, and Geralt sobbed harder at realizing, all at once and all over again, how much he loved Jaskier, and how much Jaskier loved him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I love you, Jaskier,” Geralt wept, smiling through his shuddering breaths. “I love you.”</p><p>Jaskier cuddled the whimpering babe close and leaned over and kissed Geralt’s raw lips. </p><p>He held open his arms and Jaskier tucked their child against his chest, stroking the little one’s back. </p><p>“Is it a girl?” Geralt asked as he stared at her, not wanting to let go of her to check. </p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier said. “It’s a girl.”</p><p>Their hands met across her tiny back, and their fingers joined. </p><p>The babe discovered her lungs and used them to declare her discomfort at being cold and wet and hungry, and both parents laughed at her shrill, warbling wail. </p><p>Jaskier removed his waistcoat and placed it over her. </p><p>“F-fetch a blanket and my other clothes, lark,” Geralt murmured, teeth starting to chatter at the cold night air seeping through his soaked shirt. “And pull the water from the fire. Once it cools enough, we’ll clean her up.”</p><p>Jaskier’s wet eyes brightened with his smile and he nodded, kissing Geralt’s lips and the top of the baby’s head before scurrying off to Roach, who was watching the new occupant in Geralt’s arms with timid curiosity. </p><p>She was so tiny…Geralt was terrified to move at first, though it couldn’t be helped when the pangs for the afterbirth started.</p><p>She startled at his wincing, and gazed up at him with wide, cornflower blue eyes—just like Jaskier’s. Her hair, even matted with muck, was silver…just like his.</p><p>Tears rolled down her cheeks and her lip quivered at Geralt's whimpers of pain, and he attempted to shush her gently while bearing down, when Jaskier noticed and ran back over from where he was crouched by the fire. </p><p>“Come here, darling, I’ve got you,” he hummed, cradling her in his arms and letting Geralt lean forward and bear down, the afterbirth expelling and the pains finally completely ceasing. </p><p>No other accomplishment in Geralt’s life could ever compare to this. Or ever would compare to this. </p><p>The happiest days of his life now included two cool, dusky evenings—the night Jaskier took him back, and made love to him until neither of them could stand the next day—and tonight…when his miracle child was born. </p><p>“Kasia,” Geralt murmured, lips pressing a tender kiss to her temple. “My dear little Kasia.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Clothes changed, afterbirth buried a good distance away down the hill, and the father and infant both washed of their blood and grime, the three of them now lay curled together under a clean blanket, on their one clean bedroll, watching the fresh water Jaskier fetched start to boil their stew from the rabbit that Geralt managed to hit with his dagger while resting against the tree, with Kasia cuddled and cooing into his neck. </p><p>His milk had already started coming in, and he’d managed to feed Kasia enough to lull her back to sleep. </p><p>He knew should get some sleep too, but he didn’t want to. Not yet. </p><p>“Jas…”</p><p>The bard raised his delighted eyes from where they were fixed on the rising and falling of Kasia’s little chest, and smiled. </p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>He cupped Jaskier’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said. “About carrying her…about when the pangs started. I’m—sorry I didn’t trust you enough to stay. I’m sorry for sending you away on the mountain. I—“ He shut his eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done, without you.”</p><p>Jaskier stroked Geralt’s hand with his own and kissed him, long and slow, sending shivers down his arms and through his chest. </p><p>“You have rest of our lives to make it up to me,” he murmured against his lips. “And I’ve already forgiven you…a hundred times over. I love you…and that’s that.”</p><p>Kasia’s breath hitched and her closed eyes scrunched, and Jaskier slid his hand over the blanket-covered part of her legs, and she sighed and immediately went back to sleep.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Jaskier said, tucking his head back under Geralt’s chin. “How did you know it was a girl?”</p><p>“I dreamt about her,” he whispered, stroking her round cheek. “And you, holding her. Fondling over her with coos and pet names. Telling her how much you loved your little girl.”</p><p>Jaskier blushed and turned his face into Geralt’s neck. </p><p>“I love you, you big oaf,” he muttered. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Geralt replied with a grin. </p><p>A few quite minutes passed, filled with the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees keeping watch above them, when Jaskier’s tears dripped down Geralt’s neck.</p><p>“I’m so glad you came back,” he whispered, words thick.</p><p>Geralt cradled his bard’s head, much as he was cradling Kasia’s, and replied, “I am, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This <em>may</em> become a series, and may even include Ciri and Yen later, but for now, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at mpreg!</p><p>Stay safe and healthy, loves!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>